Before I Fall
by thekilljoy
Summary: "I can promise you this. I will never let you fall..." When the son of Zeus comes to Camp Half Blood, it sets of a chain of events no one could have predicted. Follow the POV's of 6 demigods and their stories, weaving their way through love, heartbreak, and the chances they must take to attain happiness. Eventual Lemons, some OOC's. Thalia/Nico, Percy/Bianca , OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so don't laugh if its really bad. Ive had this idea for a while so I decided to let it come to life. I love this series so Im going have a lot of fun with this. Im gonna make this at least 20 chapters long and its gonna be in the POV of at least 8, probably more, characters. Its gonna turn into an amazing story so please don't give up on me. Ill try to post a new chapter everyday. PLEASE R&R! thanks sooo much guys! _

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the story or characters of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series.

_**Lee's POV**_

Oh, man. I really did it this time. I looked over at Quentin, and he stared back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Did I not tell you this was gonna happen? " he questioned, clearly annoyed but still amused.

The three empousas' walked lazily down the alley towards us, the one in the middle, clearly the leader, wearing a grin on her face. They obviously thought they had us cornered.

"Quentin. Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood for this shit," I growled back. And truthfully, I really wasn't up for this. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm always up for a good fight, especially with a pissed empousa. But tonight, I was tired. I just wanted to get to Camp Half-Blood, like the letter from my dad said. Of course he couldn't tell me himself. No, he was far to busy so he sent Hermes with a letter. Nothing else, not money, not directions, not an 'I love you'. Just a letter with a general location to the safe haven for demigods. So, me and Quentin were trying to scout the area, but of course, that shit was never as easy as it sounds. Nothing is ever easy for a half-blood. It wasn't easy for Quentin either, though he wasn't a demigod, but a nephilim, the offspring of an angel and a mortal. He had it hard but not as hard as me. No one on the fucking planet had as many people out to kill them as I did. Being a son of Zeus, I was screwed from the get-go.

"Son of Zeus, so handsome like your father. A shame…" the lead empousa drawled, batting her mascara crusted eyelashes. Empousas were usually somewhat attractive, but these three seemed to try too hard. Suddenly, the one on the right's hair burst into long, licking flames and her eyes glowed crimson, as she let out an snarl. Someone was impatient. I drew out a small silver lightning bolt, about 3 inches long, and very heavy. It immediately turned into a full 3 feet of solid, celestial bronze. That was the only thing that my father had ever done for me. Give me this sword to protect myself against the many dangers that came with being Lee Dresden, Son of Zeus. I had taught myself over the years (6 to be exact) to handle it, as well as kill with it. I had even named it Mercer after Mercury, the Roman God of Sneakiness, Travelers, and Quickness. I was all of those so it fit nicely. This bitch might be impatient, but not as much as me. Without warning, I charged.

I took out the one on the left without hesitation, turning her instantaneously into a pile of ash. By this time, the other two had caught on and the leader was in her natural form, the flames from her hair reflecting off of Mercer. "What a pretty, little sword. You sure you know how to use it?" the one on the right growled out, sending the leader into screeches of laughter, which quite frankly, gave me a headache. Time to shut this bitch up.

I took a swipe and she jumped back just in time, the sneer wiped clean of her face. I charged again and managed to slash the arm she put up in instinctive protection. She charged at me with renewed rage and slashed with her claws right onto my chest. I felt the warm blood trickle from the three parallel cuts I knew were there. But now was not the time to examine the damage. I couldn't have stopped fighting If I wanted to, now that my demigod senses had kicked in, pure adrenaline fueling my body. I swung wildly, but with skilled precision. She stumbled backwards and fell against the alley wall and looked up just in time to see Mercer slash her throat open. I quickly drew down my sword to piece her through the heart. I jumped back just out of range as she was diminished to dust. I didn't want that shit on me.

I hadn't even thought about the third empousa till I turned around to see Quentin, in all his glory, standing over a pile of ash. His shirt had ripped off and he was standing proudly, his abs apparent. But what always got me was the huge black wings coming from his back, stretching 4 feet on either side of him. With his raven black hair that hung in his eyes, his pale, but ripped, lanky body and emerald eyes, he was needless to say very menacing. _And very, very attractive, _I thought, but quickly pushed the thought from my head. Quentin was my best friend and nothing more. Besides, we were both straight.

"Lets get the hell out of here. You said we were almost to camp?" "Yeah, I talked to my dad and he said its just outside the city. He said to look out for Delphi Strawberry Service," Quentin said with a grin. Me and Quentin had been on the run together for 6 years, since we were 8 years old. He was just as excited as I was to get to a safe haven. Being attacked almost everyday for the last 6 years of my life had given me one hell of a headache. And unlike me, his dad talked to him. In fact, his dad watched over him, which is kinda expected, us both only being 14 and his father being an angel and all. And sometimes, he would help us out, giving us some cash and information when we _really _needed it. It was more than I could say for my father.

I flagged down a taxi and let Quentin give the driver directions. My head fell back against the seat and I closed my eyes. For the first time in over 6 years, I would be safe. _Safe. _That word had never applied to anything in my life. But soon it would. I thought of food, and a bed and warmth. I thought of others like me that I would meet, become friends with, maybe find a girl to settle down with... I thought of never having to worry about what alley looked safest to sleep in, or who was going to take first watch. I would be safe. Maybe then I could focus on my music… Somewhere between thoughts of warm food and mumbling the lyrics to one of my songs, I fell sideways and Quentin caught me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. _Safe. _And then I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! So, before you read this chapter, you should know I kinda messed with Mr. Riordan's story. __**First off, Bianca is still alive and well. Her and Nico DO NOT HAVE THE SAME PARENT. Second, Thalia is not in her tree, though they do still refer to it as "Thalia's Tree". SHE IS NOT A HUNTRESS. Her and Lee DON'T NOT HAVE THE SAME PARENT.**_

_Oh, and this story will have a lot of Annabeth bashing! Sorry, Percabeth fans!__**  
**__  
So this chapter is a little longer, kinda a filler, but the next one will be a lot better! Sorry guys!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Percy Jackson Series._

_**Percy's POV**_

This was not good. This was not good at all.

I was down at campfire with the rest of the camp when one of the girls from the Hermes' cabin pointed to the top of Half-Blood Hill, by Thalia's tree. Two figures were stumbling down the hill, barely illuminated by the light from the Big House. Chiron calmed the campers, most of which had started to freak out, reminding them that only half-bloods could get into the camp's magical borders. He then turned and galloped off towards the strangers. Thalia and I exchanged a glance and I knew she was thinking the same thing. We both took off running after Chiron; Bianca, Will Solace, Clarisse, Silena, Annabeth, Katie, Beckendorf, and the Stoll bothers were not far behind. Bianca reached Chiron and the strangers, two boys I now saw, a couple seconds before I did. Even with these newcomers to distract her, she still turned around and shot me a smug look. And dammit, if she didn't look cute as hell when she did it. I hoped she wouldn't notice the blush that warmed my cheeks, or at least put it off as just from the run or the cold.

"Ah, so your father has sent you here? May I ask who he might be?" Chiron had already started to question the boys. He looked interested, but nonetheless tired, like the last thing he wanted to do was show so newbies around. But he perked back up at the boy's next words.

"Zeus," he muttered, with a small amount of venom. By this time, the others had reached us and looked just as incredulous and doubtful as Bianca and I. Chiron looked the boy up and down with shock.

"You must be mistaken. I'm sure someone will claim you soon. How about you?" Chiron asked, turning to the other boy, but was interrupted by the first boy.

"I have been claimed. My father claimed me when I was 8." the boy didn't look angry, just annoyed and slightly defensive.

"But are you sure it was Zeus?" Chiron still sounded doubtful.

"Yes, I'm positive."

Chiron still looked skeptical. We all did. I mean, a son of Zeus? No way. The only living children of the Big Three were Thalia, Nico, Bianca and me. It was just not possible.

"Why don't we take this up to the Big House?" Thalia suggested.

Chiron agreed and we all started towards the house. The closer we got to the house, the more light shone on us and I could see the new kids better than before. By the time we were down in the basement/game room that we used for meetings, I could see every little detail about them.

The boy who claimed to be son of Zeus was about my height, maybe an inch taller. He had brown waves of hair that fell into his eyes, which were also the color of milk chocolate, but with amber flecks in them that threw off the lighting in the meeting room. He didn't appear very muscular, but you could tell he was strong and the definition of teenage muscles were beginning to show. He slung off his backpack and his hoodie with it. His arms were covered in scars and cuts and bruises.

The other boy was a couple inches taller than the first boy. His hair was straight, thick, and raven black, but also fell to his eyes that were a shocking emerald green. He was lanky with muscle, but he held himself at an odd angle, sorta slouched forward. He placed his backpack over the back of the chair, but kept his jacket on. I wouldn't be surprised if he had as many, maybe even more scars than the other kid.

Both of them wore clothing that looked like it had seen better days, with rips and patches and stains all over them. We all sat down and the meeting started. Chiron, at the head of the table opened his mouth to say something and seemed to think better of it. He turned to me and Thalia instead. "Er…I'm Percy, and this is Thalia, Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Bianca, Will, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, and Clarisse."

"I'm Quentin. This is Lee," the boy with the black hair said with a  
grin.

"Nice to meet you. So, er, you said you had been claimed? Once you know your parent, you can be put in a cabin and you get a schedule for various activities, like sword training, archery, chores, all that stuff," I explained.

"Ah, cool. Well, Lee has been claimed, but I'm not a demigod. I'm a nephilim. My dad is an angel. My mother was a human."

I leaned back in my chair and nodded my head as I slowly let that sink in before turning to Chiron. I hoped he could see the message in my eyes. _What mental hospital did these two escape from?_

But for once tonight, Chiron looked interested in what they were saying. "Ah, I've met a couple of your kind before in the past. Quite interesting, quite powerful."

"Thank you," Quentin smiled.

Chiron couldn't be serious right? I looked at the lanky boy and tried to picture angel wings on him, but the thought was so stupid, I almost laughed. Quentin, almost like he was reading my thoughts, turned and looked me directly in the eye. A flash of black, shiny feathers invaded my mind and I could swear I heard the rustle of wings. But just as soon as my vision was there, it was gone and Quentin was looking the other way, like it had never happened.

"And you?" Thalia asked Lee. She looked a little pale, but I couldn't blame her. Some crazy kid just showed up, claiming not only to be son of Zeus, another child of a broken pact, but also her brother. She looked scared, shocked; I grabbed her hand in mine under the table and she turned slightly to smile gratefully for the comfort. She was my best friend, besides Nico, who had disappeared a week ago, leaving just a note that said '_Be back soon. Behave children._' I missed him within the first hour he was gone. Where was my Nico?

"I already told you. Son of Zeus," he snapped.

"Look kid. Drop the act. No one believes you and the sooner we can get you in a cabin, the sooner we can go to bed," Clarisse snapped back.

Lee just sighed and shook his head. Quentin looked at a loss for words, looking between Lee and Clarisse.

"I believe him," a voice came from the doorway.

Nico. Where the hell did he come from? He stood in the doorway just a couple inches shorter than me, his dark hair long so that it fell across his forehead. He was still wearing his aviators jacket and black jeans like the last time I saw him. His onyx eyes swept the room and met mine for a brief moment. They then fell to Lee and looked him up and down. "I believe you," he repeated.

No one spoke. I could see Lee and Quentin taking Nico in. Lee looked about 14, the same age as Nico. Quentin looked maybe a year older.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse questioned Nico with a small amount of venom. No one could blame her. All the other campers felt a little uneasy around him, being the son of Hades and all, but I didn't. For some reason, I had always felt at ease around him. Maybe it was because I was a little attracted to him. It wasn't my fault that he was just so cute.

"I decided to come back just to see your beautiful face, Clarisse," Nico's voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Maybe they should just stay in the Hermes cabin tonight. We can figure out the rest in the morning." Travis suggested.

"That's a good idea. Travis, Connor, please show Lee and Quentin to the Hermes cabin."

We all got up and dispersed. But Nico grabbed the sleeve of Quentin's jacket before he could follow the Stolls out the door. Nico pulled him into a corner and began to talk to him. Lee followed them to the corner seeming unwilling to let Quentin, his only friend out of his sight. Nico paused just for a second to look Lee up and down again before picking up where he left off. Quentin started to laugh at whatever Nico had said and shook his hand. Lee did the same. The two new boys sped out the door after the Stolls. I walked over to Nico.

"What the fuck, Nico? Where-"

"Hey, Perce," he said with a smile. I looked him in the eyes and hesitated before pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly.

"I was worried about you," I whispered. When we broke our hug, he looked surprised.

"I was just looking around, you know into family stuff," he mumbled. Ever since his father had talked to him for the first time in his life a couple months ago, he had gotten curious; it had given him a reason to look into his past he never remembered.

"Oh… find anything good?"

"Just some stuff," he replied quickly.

"Oh…well, I'm happy for you," I murmured.

"Thanks, Percy. Really," he looked at me with big sincere eyes. He wasn't used to people caring for him. Poor kid had been on his own for too long. I hugged him again.

"I'm always here, Nico," I whispered. Our arms were still tight around each other still. As I pulled back, he gripped the front of my shirt in a fist and bit his lower lip, before flicking his eyes up to me. Oh, god. That was _so hot. _He held my gaze and then let go.

"Nico, you idiot! Where have you been?!" Bianca grabbed him and pulled him tightly to her, so that Nico was gasping for breath, though he was grinning. It was kinda amusing to watch how Nico, the powerful, intimidating son of Hades got treated like a three year old by his half sister; and the funniest part was he put up with it. He loved the attention, especially from basically his only family. And Bianca didn't mind giving it to him, being the protective big sister she was, though they were only about 3 months apart.

"Nico…" And there was Thalia, standing before him. Nico imeadiately extricated himself from his sister's embrace and went to Thalia. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as her arms went around his neck. He buried his face in her hair and her arms tightened around him.

They had always had an odd love/hate friendship. One minute, they couldn't stand the sight of each other, the next, I seriously thought that they were gonna fuck right in front of us. And they weren't even dating, weren't in any kind of relationship. Maybe it was about time they were…

Nico unraveled his arms from her waist and looked at Bianca.

"Please tell me you didn't break into my stash while I was gone. Im gonna need it tonight." Nico was probably the worlds biggest stoner; not that I have anything against it, seeing as I'm running a close second to him…

"Just a little," Bianca smirked. Nico narrowed his eyes and turned to me.

"Wanna come over tonight?"

"Nah, I'm wiped. Tomorrow, wake and bake?" I grinned.

"Perfect."

And suddenly, there was an awkward silence. None of us wanted to say it; if this boy was really the son of Zeus, what did that mean for us? The prophecy, the pact, the dynamic of our small family of four that stood here in this room, all of it would change. It was time we started considering that, though none of us wanted to.

"Im gonna go. Bye guys." Thalia gave me and Bee a little wave and locked eyes with Nico before turning and heading to the Zeus cabin.

"Ugh. She's my best friend. Don't even think about it," Bee muttered to Nico, as he turned to glare at her.

"Well, Perce is my best friend but that doesn't stop you from thinking about his dick _all the time,_" Nico grinned, making me turn downright red and Bee blush, letting out a strangled little gasp.

"Ugh. Asshole," she pushed Nico with all her strength, enough to barely make him stumble, making him grin even more. She stormed toward the door, her hazel eyes meeting mine for a fleeting second.

I almost melted, collapsed. She was so beautiful. I wanted her. I wanted her more than anything. And I wanted her now.

Too soon, she was gone, the door to the meeting room slamming behind her. Nico was doubled over laughing. I just glared at him. He started to calm down and straightened up, walking over to me and patting me on the shoulder, still smiling.

"Night_, _Percy_."_

He walked out of the room, and down to the Hades cabin.

I walked down to my cabin and fell into bed thinking about Bianca. And even after my eyes closed, I still saw flashes of hazel and Bianca's beautiful face. And for just a second, I thought I heard the rustle of feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiiii, guys. So for the last 2 chapters, basically nobody R&R. But I looked at my Traffic Stats and ALOT of people are reading this story. So I decided to continue with it. I just wish you people would R&R more…_

Oh, and something I forgot in the last Author's Note: _**The 6 main characters in this story are about the same age, ranging from 15-16.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did…**

~4 months later~

**Nico's POV**

With my guitar perched on my lap, I had a legit excuse to just be sitting here, right outside the Hades cabin, leaning against its obsidian wall; in reality, I was doing something much more creepy than messing around with my Gibson. I was watching _her_. The way her long perfectly straight black hair was so shiny and smooth in the sun, the way her sideways bangs fell perfectly across her forehead. The way her smile lit up the world, and the way she looked amazing in just a pair of jeans and a tight navy blue hoodie. The way her dark, dark blue eyes sparkled with electricity; and when she looked up and caught my eye with a sideways smile, I felt all that electricity run through me in the most addictive way. Oh yes, she was beautiful, she was stunning, something to be cherished.

And she's walking towards me right now_. Don't panic._

I start to panic.

"You little creeper, I saw you watching me Di Angelo," she grins. I didn't fool her for one second. And even though I start to blush like crazy, I decide it would probably be best to play it cool.

"You know I can't resist you, _mi bella_." I get immense satisfaction at the way her eyes get a little wide and her cheeks flush. I can tell shes pleased, as she holds back a smile. "And, where may I ask is your brother?"

"Sword training with Perce," she mumbles. Ah, now she can't meet my eye. I smirk in amusement.

"Thank you. You can go back to daydreaming about me."

She looks up in shock, and for a second, I see panic, horror, defensiveness, denial; everything she is hiding from me. I put the pieces together. _No way. No fucking way._ She _really was _daydreaming about me. For a fleeting moment, I wonder if that's all she ever thinks of me. What if she's sharing the same dreams as me? The ones where I wake up covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, panting hard and frustrated the amazing fantasy had ever come to an end?

No. How could she? _No one_, and I mean _no one_ wanted to date a son of Hades. Especially not this one. Besides, even if that one little chance, that one sliver of hope were correct and she did in fact want me; what would our fathers say? I shudder.

"Ugh. Your awful pretentious for someone who sits around and does absolutely nothing all day, Nico," she mutters too quickly, telling me she's getting defensive of herself, like a kid caught doing something they know they shouldn't. But she still hit home with that one. I _really did_ do nothing all day. I had my music (the band) and my obsession (her). That was it. I mean, I was good with my sword, almost as good as Percy or Lee. And I could master my 'Child of the Underworld' powers pretty well, also. But I never did anything _big_, worth while. Maybe its time I did.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Nico," she swats down in front of me and grabs my hand in hers. Suddenly my heart rate doubles and I feel out of control. "That was really mean. I didn't mean it."

Oh gods. Now she's biting her lip and looking at me with those big blue eyes. I melt into a puddle of want and desire. Her hand trails up my arm, leaving a trail of electricity up my arm to my shoulder, to my neck, to my cheek where she stops.

I'm not breathing. I am still. She cups my cheek and stares at me, the previous forgiveness she had conveyed in her eyes long gone, replaced with raw desire and curiosity.

"Nico…" she whispers my name, softly, sexily, passionately.

"Please," I whimper, not caring about embarrassment anymore. No, I was way past that. I was far too lost in her eyes to ever find my way out again.

She gasps at my plea, and pulls back a little. She looks me over a couple times, verifying my honesty. When she is thoroughly satisfied that I am telling the truth, that I truly want her, right now, more than anything in the world, she moves her hand from my cheek to my chest and pushes it flat against it. She leans into my ear.

"We need to talk," she whispers.

"My place tonight?" I offer automatically. 10 minutes ago, tonight was going to be like any other night. She would come over to the Hades cabin and she would come to my room and we would sit down and laugh and gossip and listen to music and watch stupid movies and pig out.

But now everything has changed because she's pulled back so I can see her nodding her head vigorously in agreement, excitement apparent in her eyes. I have to smile at that. Tonight was going to be different.

She is about to stand up and run off to tell Bianca (her best friend, practically sister) about this new development when I see her hesitate. She quickly leans in and kisses me on the cheek. And then she is gone.

Reach up and touch where she kissed me, grinning like a fool.

If possible, I think I was even more in love with Thalia Grace than I had been 10 minutes ago.


End file.
